Jack Meanders
by TubaPrincess
Summary: The colonel is looking for someone to hang out with


Title: Jack Meanders  
  
Rating: PG, one swear word  
  
Summary: The colonel wants someone to hang out with.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show or anything else related to the production of the show, the only things I have are taped episodes..which I have watched over and over and over...  
  
Archive: If you really like this, sure. I'd like to know where it's going though.  
  
Spoilers: none..but I'd like this set during season four because I like Carter's hair best during that season.  
  
Notes: I'd love feedback. This is my first Stargate fic that I've finished. I know it's short, but I have another in progress which will take me a very long time to complete. I just needed to get something out. It's been awhile since I've written anything and it felt good. I think it only took me three hours too. I should have been sleeping..but you know how it is. I hope you like it. If you don't, review anyway and let me know. Any feedback is great for me. Oh, and thanks to the female apophis for telling me I should write some Stargate fics. You rock!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dammit." Sam exclaimed as she let out an exasperated sigh. "You'd think that with all these buttons, one of them would start this thing." She pressed one more and the little box sparked and there was a sound of the circuit shorting out.  
  
"I can't believe this." Her face fell to her hands as she raked her fingers through her hair until her forehead rested on her palm.   
  
"Carter," Colonel O'Neill appeared at the doorway of her lab, "you look like you need a break."  
  
At the sound of her name, Sam quickly composed herself and attempted a fake smile.  
  
"I'm fine, sir, really." She stood up and walked over to where she kept extra wire and a few tools. "I'd prefer to stay here and figure out how to fix this machine we found on P2C-395." She motioned to the smoking box on the table and the colonel raised an eyebrow.   
  
"You know, Carter, you don't have to make your job your life. We have tomorrow off, live a little." O'Neill turned around and left her thinking.  
  
The colonel walked to Daniel's office only to find him and one of Daniel's archaeology buddies studying a piece of wall or something with that he had found at the last planet they visited.   
  
"I'll see you in a couple, Daniel." he stated, giving his friend a quick wave.  
  
"Yeah, Jack. Bye." Daniel replied distractedly, immediately returning to what he found so immensely intriguing.   
  
Jack meandered through the halls of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex back to his office. He grabbed his wallet and keys and left in search of Teal'c. Maybe he would be able to talk him into being Murray for the night.  
  
He stood outside the door to Teal'c's quarters and knocked impatiently, a few moments later he was greeted by the muscular Jaffa.   
  
"What are you doing tonight, T?"  
  
"ColonelONeill, it was my intention to begin Kelnorim." Teal'c answered decidedly.  
  
"Okay my good man, enjoy yourself. I'll see you in a few." He headed in the direction of the elevator. Teal'c turned mechanically and closed the door to his candle-lit room.   
  
O'Neill pressed the button in the elevator that would send him up to the ground level of the base. As the doors were closing, he heard a familiar voice call out, "hold the elevator," so he stopped the doors with his hands and they opened, letting in the tall blond.  
  
"Colonel!" She exclaimed, seemingly surprised.  
  
"Carter, you're leaving?" He asked, "I didn't think such an event was possible."  
  
She rolled her eyes and replied, "Well, sir, I decided it would be nice to sleep in my own bed tonight, after a nice hot cup of cocoa."  
  
The colonel raised his eyebrows, but didn't speak.  
  
Not liking the silence, Major Carter spoke up.  
  
"So, sir, what are your plans for tonight?"  
  
"Well, Carter, I was thinking about going to see that new Arnold Schwhatshisnamer movie, Terminator 3, but I couldn't find anyone to go with. So, maybe I'll just stay home, play Bach as loud as it'll go, and watch the insides of my eyelids."  
  
Carter smiled, she had been wanting to go see that movie too, but didn't know when she would be able to find the time.  
  
Seeing Carter's smile was all the prompt Jack needed.  
  
"Carter, what do you say we go together, the two of us. It would be perfect, there's the action for me, the sciency stuff for you..what do you say?" He looked at her, trying to keep his expression from being too hopeful.   
  
"I'd love to, sir," she replied, smiling once again.  
  
They stepped out of the elevator and headed to their vehicles.  
  
"Hey, Carter, can I pick you up in an hour?"   
  
"I'd like that, sir." She flashed him another winning smile and he grinned back. As soon as he was out of earshot she said to herself, "maybe this will be a welcome break after all."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Feedback please!! :)   
  
I love you all!!  
  
~~  
  
I don't plan on creating a sequel, I'm really not good at them. So, I hope you enjoy this. Be sure and tell me what you think!! I'm always open for suggestions! 


End file.
